


Kiss Meme Mini Fics

by apprea



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprea/pseuds/apprea
Summary: I'm gay for all the characters and enjoy writing so let's go





	1. Kisses In the Rain (Julian)

The rain beats down on the sidewalk, the stones glistening in the moonlight. The laughter of a couple echoes around in the street as they grip onto each other for stability. Their unintelligible conversation follows, mumbled and drunken. They laugh at their own words, as they're barely able to understand each other as they meander down the street.

"Wait, wait- need a minute," one says, leaning against the nearest wall. "C'mere." They tug at his shirt, pulling his lips down to theirs. They giggle into the kiss, his hand drifting against their hip to pull them closer. He pulls away for a moment, but they don't let him get far.

"Love, it's- it's raining, we should get home..."

"We have all the time in the world, darling." They grin against his lips. "Just kiss me again."

He wastes no time complying.


	2. Kisses In Their New Home (Muriel)

All he could think was how the house already reminded him of them. He let them take care of the decorating (as he didn't trust his decisions), and it certainly shows. So as he sits there, whittling away and looking around at their, their, home, he can't help the small smile on his face. He definitely liked the decorating, it was just so... then.

Inanna pads over to the door as it opens, greeting them as they come in. They lean over to give her a couple of pets before setting their bag on the ground. They smile wen they see him absorbed in his work, the focus on his face making them smile even more. They walk quietly over to him, placing a hand on his back as they lean over to kiss his cheek. He looks up from his work, a slight pink tint coating his cheeks.

"Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pop on over and say hi on Tumblr! Same username, same deal. Thanks for reading!


	3. Kisses on the Nose (Portia)

"I know, your mama's gonna be home soon, Pepi. She's a busy lady." They coo at the little cat, smooshing her face against theirs. "But for now, you're stuck with me." Pepi meows quietly, rubbing her head against their cheek. 

Portia stumbles through the cottage door, tossing her groceries and various other items onto the kitchen table. She moves into her living area only to see her partner speaking softly to her cat. She covers her mouth with her hand, trying not to give herself away by giggling. She sneaks up behind them, sliding an arm around their waist to pull them close. They lean into her touch, tilting their head back to look at her.

"Welcome home, love." She smiles down at them, placing a gentle kiss on their nose. 

"You are both absolutely adorable."

"Speak for yourself, dear." A little meow sounds from their lap. "I think Pepi agrees with me!"


	4. Kisses Against A Wall (Nadia)

Her hand drifts down their side, gently pressing against them to keep them in place. Her stance, along with her position above them, makes them blush, only adding fuel to her passionate fire. She places an oddly gentle kiss on their nose, leaning in close. "You're so cute when you blush, darling." Her voice is low, careful. Their hand drifts to her cheek, and her gaze softens for a moment.

"And you're _gorgeous_ like this, my love." She pulls them into another kiss, allowing herself to melt into their touch.

"I am certainly glad you think so, dear. You will be seeing quite a bit of me tonight."


	5. Kisses Before Sleep (Lucio)

The colors of his bedroom aren't always as vibrant at night, sure, but they always seem so... _romantic_: As they lay there in his arms, they look around as though they haven't seen it a million times by now. When they shift in their position, they take note of how soft and vulnerable they truly are in that moment; practically laying on top of him, his arm across their back, gently rubbing circles into their spine. His face rests in their hair, place gentle kisses in their hair. 

They trace gentle circles on his bare chest in return, drinking in the soft feeling of the night. His hand moves from their back, taking their hand and bringing it to his lips. 

"You know I love you, right?" they ask quietly, closing their eyes as they speak. 

"Always, love. And I love you, now and for many moons more." A gentle giggle escapes them.

"How romantic!"

"Don't get used to it. <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes he did say the heart emoji what are you going to do about it


End file.
